


Will You Go to the Prom With Me?

by Aether_Staza



Series: BillDip Week [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bill is Chat Noir, Ciphers and Codes, Dipper is Ladybeetle, Lame Supervillain, M/M, Mentions of Stanley Pines, Mentions of Tad Strange, Miraculous Ladybug Parallel, Promposal, Secret Identities, Slight swearing, Superheroes, mentions of Stanford Pines - Freeform, pinning, they live in paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_Staza/pseuds/Aether_Staza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><br/></b><br/><i>‘ZLOO BRX JR WR WKH SURP ZLWK PH?’</i><br/> </p><p>In which Dipper is pinning for his school crush Bill Cipher but gets asked out to prom by his annoying (and slightly a bit insane) partner, Chat Noir instead. What was a teenage superhero to do?</p><p> <br/><b>UPDATE:</b> Its prom night. Whatever happened to our heroes?<br/><br/><b>[A two part short fic made for the first  and last day of BillDip Week! Day 7: Prom, updated! Check out my tumblr, aether-staza for more Billdip! Happy BillDip Week everyone~]</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time to actually join BillDip Week! I'm not quite sure how I feel about how I wrote the story but it is something. I guess the characterization is a bit wonky..? That's because, it was a bit confusing to write at times and I haven't written a proper fic in ages. 
> 
> So anyways, if you haven't watched Miraculous Ladybug yet, you could still read this short fic if you want to.
> 
> Here are some pointers:
> 
> -Bill and Dipper are Superheroes.
> 
> -They work together but they don't know each other's secret identities.
> 
> -Bill Cipher is nice and gentlemanly outside but when he's out of public eyes or if he goes around as Chat Noir, he could become a real annoying jerk.
> 
> -Dipper likes Bill as Bill Cipher and gets incredibly annoyed with Chat Noir.
> 
> -Vice versa, Bill likes Dipper as Ladybeetle and is just politely nice to Dipper Pines in school.
> 
> -A kwami is a cute little creature that grants their owners their ability to transform and use their powers. They need to be fed regularly as is their way to get 'recharged'.
> 
> Well that's it, just tell me if I missed something or if you're confused by anything. This is unbetaed by the way so forgive the mistakes.

 

"Come on, Dipper!" said Mabel as she exasperatedly looked at her brother. "Just ask him out already! I heard he doesn't have a date yet but that could change very soon and you know it."

"You don't understand Mabel!" Dipper peaked once more at Bill Cipher, school hottie, part-time model, and most especially, Dipper's ultimate crush. The brunet saw Bill turn his head to his general direction and immediately blushed, shrinking further into his spot to hide and avoid eye contact.

"What if he turns me down? I'm not cut out for this thing!" Dipper looked mortified at the thought. He covered his beet red face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So what if he does, Dipdop? At least you tried. Come on, Dip, live a little," his sister encouraged, nudging him a bit to Bill's general direction.

Dipper looked at Mabel with a desperate and helpless expression on his face then back at Bill, who was talking to his best friend, Tad Strange. Why does he have to be so perfect and so charming? Ugh, he's so good looking too and that nice looking smile.

And Dipper was so damn sure he was straight until he met the guy. Tough luck.

He couldn't help it. Bill was just the perfect picture of a gentleman –unlike some other pest of a guy— he, he's so perfect and Dipper was...

... _not_.

"As I thought, I can't do it, Mabes," he said once again, shaking his head. "I mean, look at me." Two sets of brown eyes looked down on the boy's body. He looked and dressed sloppy and they both know it. Dipper's hair was a mess, his shoes muddy, and even he couldn't remember whether or not he took a bath earlier this morning. "I'm not going to give him the embarrassment of going out in public with a nerd like me."

"Dipper, you're not—"

"Its alright, Mabel. I'll be fine being alone during prom. What's important is that _you_ have a date," Dipper reasoned, attempting to smile at her but all in all was a bit depressed by the outcome.

He couldn't do it after all.

Mabel frowned, feeling unhappy for her brother but knowing that it wouldn't do well to push him into doing something about it. She just hoped everything would go well.

Who knows? Maybe even Bill himself would ask Dipper..? _Maybe._

 

 

"Fancy seeing you around here tonight, my lady," Chat Noir snickered and grinned as he dangled casually over the pillars of the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybeetle couldn't help the vein that popped out of his head in irritation as he looked at the rascal that was the bane of his existence. Sure, the cat was competent during a fight –better than competent but he'll never say that out loud— but that's about it. Otherwise he's just this insane, annoying, and flirtatious cat.

"I told you not to call me lady, Chat! We talked about this, just because my name is Ladybeetle doesn't mean I like being called a _girl_ ," Dipper said through gritted teeth, feeling more of his annoyance bubble up. Its not that he hated his partner, its just that he can really grate on his nerves most of the time. "Now, why did you call me here at this time of night? I still have to do that thing humans do, you know, _sleeping_? Ever heard of it?"

The blond smirked, ignoring his partner's sarcastic remarks. He swung from his post and landed gracefully on all fours in front of the unimpressed hero. "Sheesh kid—"

"—we're about the same age—" Ladybeetle retorted.

Ignoring the outburst, Chat continued, "— _live a little_. Besides, wouldn't you want to be out and about in Paris on a night like this?" His smirk was unwavering as he leaned into his cane and gestured with his top hat down at the gleaming city in flourish.

Automatically, Dipper’s eyes glanced down at the city he called home. It was indeed a wonderful night. Shimmering lights littered the streets and a myriad of colors all formed together in harmony with the amazing architectural designs of the buildings in the city. Ladybeetle couldn’t help but be awed by the view.

He lived in Paris for years now but even he didn’t have enough time to just stop and look around like this. Dipper was always so busy, always so occupied. May it be with the new baddie in town or his homework for school that was due the next day. He never had time for sightseeing and just… _living_.

 

 

Meanwhile, Chat couldn’t help but look, not at the magnificent view but at his partner. Bill’s smirk softened into a somewhat smile as he watched the awe appear inside those doe brown eyes he was always so captivated by.

Seconds later, he shook his head. He had to remember that he called Ladybeetle here for a reason and not just to stare at him all night.

Before his partner could react, Chat jumped behind him and wrapped an arm over Ladybeetle’s slim waist. Bill’s other hand gripped his cane as he willed it to extend. He ignored the other hero’s yelp of surprise as he pulled him closer, flushed onto his chest. He’d be lying if he said that he himself wasn’t a bit giddy at the contact that occurred.

Once they were sufficiently high enough, Bill shrunk back his cane and jumped onto another one of the pillars, his arm still holding Ladybeetle snug on his other side while the other has its claws extended and holding onto one of the iron lattice of the structure.

“Let me go Chat! Where ever you’re planning to bring me, I can go there by myself and most especially without your help,” Ladybeetle grouched as he dangled in the cat's hold. The blond glanced at the boy next to him and he could see a tinge of an indignant blush on the brunet’s cheeks which made him laugh.

“And miss the chance of having you in my arms? No can do!” he said, jumping from one spot to another, going higher and higher up.

“Ugh, you’re such a pain in the ass.” Ladybeetle crossed his arms over his chest as his eyebrows twitched in displeasure.

“I will be… _soon_. Hopefully,” Bill snickered under his breath.

“What was that?!” Ladybeetle bristled.

“ _Nothing!_ Would you look at that, we’re already here!” Chat finally landed, positioning the two of them into standing side by side with ease. He guessed that it helps that he was taller than his cargo.

Immediately, Ladybeetle’s eyes were caught by a yellow cloth that hung over the iron beams of the tower.

“What?”

“Read it,” Chat encouraged, trying to decipher Ladybeetle’s reaction to his little surprise. It was shameful to admit it but for the first time in a while, Bill Cipher is a bit nervous of the outcome. Does Ladybeetle even like this kind of things?

 

 

Dipper looked at the cloth in front of him. It was obvious who placed it there –if the claw marks were anything to go by. The marks weren’t just at random, they all spelled a… sentence?

“What?”

Was this a cipher? Why would Chat show him this?

“Read it,” Chat said and then suddenly all the jumbled letters made more sense.

Dipper knows these things like the back of his hand. He’s been studying ciphers since he was young, back when he used to spend a lot of his time with Ford. They used to play games with secret codes and such for fun, before his Grunkle shut himself from Dipper and Mabel after Grunkle Stan’s disappearance.

Unbidden, a wave of nostalgia hit Ladybeetle.

“How did you..?”

The blond seemed a bit sheepish in contrast to his usual cocky self. “You seemed to have an affinity for it the last time we had to tackle on good ol’ Encoder. So I thought, it would be fun to do it this way…” he trailed off, looking at anywhere but Dipper’s scrutinizing look.

“Do what?” he asked confused. What is Chat getting on to?

The cat sighed, “Just read it will ya, kid?”

“Again, we’re the same age.” Nevertheless, Dipper turned his attention back to the yellow cloth and deciphered it. It didn’t seem too hard, in fact, it was quite basic to what Dipper was used to with his Grunkle.

**_‘ZLOO BRX JR WR WKH SURP ZLWK PH?’_ **

Hmn… Ceasar, of course.

Nodding to himself, it was much easier to read it once he found out what kind of cipher it was encoded in. Wait…

“…will you go to the… prom… with me? Huh?” He wasn’t reading it wrong, Dipper was sure of it. He turned back to his partner. “Chat, what are you _playing_ —“

Except that Chat Noir didn’t look like he was playing at anything at all, he looked genuinely nervous and that in itself is a miracle and if a bit… _endearing_.

God, he can't think about this annoying ass like _that_. He still likes Bill after all but at the same time, he knew that he wouldn’t have a chance to go to the prom with his elusive classmate.

At least, Chat was the one who went through measures to ask him.

But no, Dipper reasoned with himself. As much as he appreciate Chat’s proposal, there’s no way that this could work. They’re both superheroes and its not as if they could just waltz around the dance floor during prom in their suits.

“Uhm… Look Chat, I appreciate the proposal and to be honest, you’re the only one who actually asked me out but you know that we don’t even _know_ each other’s secret identity and the fact that we're heroes means…”

 

 

The next morning, Bill Cipher groaned as he heard his alarm ring for the nth time. His hands patted blindly around his desk until he found the alarm. Instead of merely turning it off, he flung the device to other side of the room and felt sadistically satisfied as he heard a loud snap.

“Woah, angry much?” his kwami, Plagg said as he nibbled his morning cheese.

“Shut up, kitty. I barely even have enough sleep from all of Ladybeetle’s scolding about _heroes’ duties_ last night. I don’t want to be more pissed off than I already am,” Bill’s amber eyes glared at noting in particular. “ _Fuck_.” Just thinking about his fail last night made him curse.

“Heh, wouldn’t want your good boy image ruined in school, am I right?” Plagg grinned lazily. He looked at Bill’s sour look. “Cheer up, buddy. At least he did say that if circumstances were different, he would have said yes, right?”

Bill sighed. “Well, there is that.”


	2. Day 7: Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its prom day. Whatever happened to our two heroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its laaaaate... I know. Damn. I was on a trip with my friends last weekend and I just got around writing this part yesterday. I'm a lazy mother fudger, I know. But like they say, 'Its better late than never!'
> 
> Like always, here are the notes for those who are not familiar with the Miraculous Ladybug:
> 
> -Akuma = Nasty little buggers that are the source of a baddie's super power. Plus, they're little black butterflies~
> 
> -De-evilize = (verb) to get rid of the evil inside an akuma and turn them back to regular butterflies.
> 
> Again, unbetaed so forgive my mistakes. Now that, that's done. Enjoy~

Dipper sighed as he sat alone on his table. Why the heck did he even come in the first place?

He ended up with no date after all. No one would ask out the nerdy Dipper Pines and Dipper himself was just too shy to ask anyone out himself.

The teen glanced mournfully at his sister who looked like she was having the time of her life on the dance floor with her date who was none other than Bill Cipher's best friend, Tad Strange. They looked really good together and he was genuinely happy for his sister despite his current situation.

At first, Mabel was reluctant to leave her brother alone but Dipper was adamant that she should have a good time with her date and not spend the whole night with her loser brother. It took a lot persuading after that but in the end, he managed to let his sister spend time with her date.

So there was nothing left for him to do but to sit on his table and watch other people have fun while he sulked quietly. Maybe he should have taken up Chat Noir's offer—

No. That's _stupid._  Dipper told himself off as he shook his head to get rid of the stupid, _stupid_ thought.

He had to remember that he liked Bill and _not_ Chat Noir who is a great partner and all but is extremely annoying by nature. He was nothing like his crush, the ever so dashing, not mention,  _sane,_ Bill Cipher.

Speaking of which, he hadn't seen Bill anywhere tonight. Looking around, Dipper suddenly wondered where he could—

Dipper squeaked -in a very _manly_ way- as he turned around and found that, lo and behold, there was the object of his affections, sitting all alone on a table behind him.

 _Opps._ Oh no, he definitely heard Dipper. He's looking over to where he was sitting!

But wait, backtrack, Bill Cipher was... _alone?_

 

 

Bill grumbled under his breath as he glowered at Tad and his date from the other side of the room. How dare that bastard have fun and leave him all alone.

In the end, Bill didn't ask anyone else other than Ladybeetle because seriously? He couldn't imagine himself spending the whole night with some random bimbo he barely even know. He'd much rather be by himself then to spend the next four hours listening to some whiny chick, thank you very much.

That doesn't change the fact that being alone during prom night sucks. Not to mention utterly _boring._ Why the heck did he even come in the first place?

Oh right. Tad made him go.

Stupid bastard.

Bill resigned himself to glaring darkly at his best friend for the rest of the night when out of no where, a squeak caught his attention. His amber eyes, swiveling to where he thought heard the noise from and then his vision was suddenly filled with warm brown eyes.

Oh. It was a blushing Pine Tree and would you look at that, he was all alone as well!

Acting out of the spur of the moment, Bill shrugged as he stood up and walked to the only other loner in the venue. 

As they say, misery loves company.

Bill noticed that Pine Tree looked more and more flustered as he neared. It made him feel smug inside, though outwardly, his still kept the usual pleasant demeanor he adopts when he's in school. After his lady's rejection, he thought that he might be loosing his charm. Well, it turns out he still got it and if he wasn't so into Ladybeetle, he would have tapped this little cutie.

 

 

Dipper couldn't believe it but, Bill _fucking_ Cipher is walking to his table. What would such a hunk want from a dork like him? Why would he even notice Dipper? He wasn't ready for a confrontation like this! He didn't even have a list of possible topics for a conversation with his crush.

He. Didn't. Have. A. Plan.

Dipper always has a plan. _Always._  

Okay, okay. He just needs to calm down and to act natural. Dipper was totally over thinking this. Maybe Bill was just going to pass by?

 _Nope._ Nope, he's not. Oh damn, Dipper was screwed. He was doomed to make a fool of himself.

"Hey, Pine Tree!"

Oh no, he's using that nickname he made for Dipper again. He was torn between generally not liking the nickname and liking it just because only Bill calls him that.

"H-Hey Bill!" the brunet greeted shakily, his mind still whirling in overdrive. "Where's your date? I mean, assuming you have one. Not that I mean that you _wouldn't_ have one because you're gorgeous and— Did I say gorgeous? I mean't, _awesome._ You're an _awesome_ guy, who could turn you down?" What was Dipper doing?! He's making things worse and making a complete fool of himself like always.

_Shut up._

_SHUT UP!_

"...forget I said anything."

Bill paused, looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face for a long while before he suddenly burst out laughing. Dipper had never been so mortified in his entire life.

"Sorry," he mumbled dejectedly, resigned to be thought of as some dweeb or dork by his one and only crush in school.

Bill shook his head, clutching his stomach. "Don't be, haha," the blond gasped before he managed to get a hold of himself. "God, I need that. You're _adorable,_ Pine Tree. You shouldn't be sorry at all!" the blond smiled at him in a placating manner.

Dipper flushed at the compliment.

"And you're wrong," Bill said as he sobered up completely at this. "Someone _did_ turn me down but I guess that person had his reasons..." he trailed off, not noticing Dipper's slight frown. The guy shrugged once more before he took a seat next to Dipper and smiled charmingly. "At least we get to spend time together right, Pine Tree?"

And Dipper couldn't help but blush  _again,_ feeling like he'd pass out at any second with so much blood rushing up to his face like that. He smiled back at the model in a daze.

His trance was broken too soon by a loud crash that was soon followed by a loud announcement of, "I am the _Datestructor!_ And I'm here to ruin all of your dates!"

Before he knew it, Bill was gone —probably running to safety which is good, if only he wasn't so disappointed by not being able to spend time with him. Dipper on the other hand, sighed dejectedly once more.

So much for spending time together.

"Sorry Dipper, but duty calls."

The brunet looked down at the somewhat apologetic kwami who floated out of the breast pocket of his coat.

"Its okay, Tiki. Its not your fault. Come on, we need to find a place to transform in."

 

 

_Later that night..._

Chat Noir leaned on to some random wall as he watched Ladybeetle de-evilized the akuma.

It was pretty late and he was sure that the both of them practically missed the whole prom, assuming that they went to the same prom and that was _quite_ a possibility. Bill has been wondering about that for a while now. Then again, if Ladybeetle was really his schoolmate, how come he never noticed him before?

Those one of a kind soft brown curls, those unmistakable warm chocolate eyes...

Hmn, Ladybeetle probably wasn't in the same school as he was after all.

If he ever came across such a beauty in school, how come he wouldn't notice him?

"Chat Noir, we're done for the night," the other hero smiled at him tiredly, breaking his train of thought.

Aww, he looks so cute even if he's tired. It such a shame, he never got to ask him out.

Suddenly, a thought came into Bill's head. He smirked as he approached Ladybeetle, the latter looking at his smirk dubiously. "I know you declined my offer the last time but..." Once he was near, Chat bowed, offering his hand up and glancing at his partner teasingly. "I guess, one dance wouldn't hurt... my _lady?"_

Ladybeetle blushed prettily, glancing at the hand offered to him before he huffed and took it.

"...I _told_ you to stop calling me my lady, stupid narcissistic ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seemed rushed to you, don't worry, it is. I posted this at midnight and I'm generally sleep deprived so if there are mistakes, I'll probably get back to it in the morning and fix it then. I just really want to get this out once and for all.
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are much appreciated so send the love people!
> 
> Check out my art and more BillDip stuff in my tumblr account: aether-staza

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeell?
> 
> I know, I'm a disgrace as a human being. Anyway, that's seriously it guys. I'll continue the second part on Day 7: 'Prom'. You'll get to know what happenes to Dipper and Bill then. Like I said, if you're a bit confused or require more explaining just comment down below. Comments give me life! ...and as for flames.
> 
> Hmn... Pain is hilarious!
> 
> Check out 'aether-staza' on tumblr for more BillDip stuff and some of my art.


End file.
